wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Greg Wiggle
"Greg" is the original yellow Wiggle. He is best known as the original lead vocalist and a founding member of The Wiggles. He was on the show from its founding in 1991 until 2006, when he was replaced by Sam. He later returned in 2012 until 2013 when he was replaced by Emma. He was the lead singer in the original incarnation of the group, singing lead on most of the group's songs. He has played guitar, keyboards, and drums in the videos and at concerts, making him one of the only Wiggles alongside Sam & Jeff to have played all three of the other Wiggle's lead instruments. In 2006, he retired after being diagnosed with Orthostatic Intolerance, and Sam replaced Greg until 2012. Upon returning to the group in 2012, he did everything he did in the early days before 2006, except for magic tricks. He stayed for a year before being replaced by Emma. He was the tallest out of the Main Wiggles, and the only one out of the original four to have had a tenure shorter than 21 years, having done only 16 years in total (1991-2006, 2012). Trivia *In the Wiggles' early videos such as Wiggledance and Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas from 1997, Greg wore a digital wristwatch. It was also seen in some of the 1998 TV clippings such as their non-speaking cameo on "Recovery" and Greg still wears watches every now and then. *He is the tallest of the original Wiggles (6'4). *When Greg returned to the group in 2012, he was only supposed to stay until August, though upon Murray and Jeff leaving, he was asked to stay for the rest of the year. *Soon before Greg left in 2006, he was falling apart. There were shows where at the last minute Greg couldn't go on, so Sam had to apply the yellow skivvy and be Greg's understudy. It is believed that this has happened during shows, as well. *One day during a meet and greet (a day or two before his departure), Greg collapsed. *In 2011 during the ARIA Awards, Greg came on stage with Sam, Murray, Jeff, Anthony and Captain Feathersword (Paul Paddick) to accept The Wiggles' ARIA Hall of Fame Award. *His favorite vegetable is a carrot. *Greg Page, his actor, currently holds the record for the youngest age to begin being a Wiggle (19). Gallery GregintheYellowSkivvy.jpg|Greg wearing his yellow wiggle skivvy as a kid long before The Wiggles File:GregWiggle.jpg|Gregory in the "Get Ready to Wiggle" music video File:Greg'sCloseup.jpg|Greg in his close-up File:GregandAnthony.jpg|Greg and Anthony File:GregandJeff.png|Greg and Jeff File:GregandPhillip.jpg|Greg and Phillip File:GregandMurray.jpg|Greg and Murray File:GregandDorothy.jpg|Greg and Dorothy File:GreginAustralia.jpg|Greg in Australia File:GregonPlaySchool.jpg|Greg on "Play School" GreginABCForKidsLiveInConcert.jpg|Greg in "ABC For Kids: Live in Concert" File:GreginLet'sWiggle.jpg|Greg in "Let's Wiggle" book File:GreginWiggleTime.jpg|Greg in "Wiggle Time" File:Gregin1994.jpg|Greg in 1994 GreginYummyYummy.png|Greg wearing an apron in "Yummy Yummy" GregandHenry.jpg|Greg and Henry GreginDorothy'sBirthdayParty(Episode).jpg|Greg in "Dorothy's Birthday Party" pilot episode GreginTheWigglesConcert.jpg|Greg in The Wiggles concert GregandWags.jpg|Greg and Wags GreginBigRedCar.jpg|Greg in "Big Red Car" GreginBigRedCarEndCredits.jpg|Greg in "Big Red Car" end credits GreginUNICEFChristmasCommercial.jpg|Greg in UNICEF Christmas commercial GreginBackstage.jpg|Greg in backstage Gregin1996.jpg|Greg in backstage clip from 1996 GregAutographingVideo.jpg|Greg autographing a videotape GreginWakeUpJeff!-Original.jpg|Greg in "Wake Up Jeff!" original version GreginWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Greg in "Wake Up Jeff!" GregandCaptain.jpg|Greg and Captain GreginWakeUpJeff!Epilogue.jpg|Greg in "Wake Up Jeff!" epilogue GregonSaturdayDisney.png|Greg on Saturday Disney GoSantaGo4.png|Greg in "Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas" video promos GregonCarolsintheDomain.jpg|Greg on "Carols in the Domain" GregandPeterCombe.jpg|Greg and Peter Combe GreginWiggledance!.jpg|Greg in "Wiggledance!" GregandtheAudience.jpg|Greg and the audience GregandPaulPaddick.jpg|Greg and Paul Paddick GregandDr.Murray.jpg|Greg and Dr. Murray Gregin1997PromoPicture.jpg|Greg in 1997 GreginAustralia'sWonderlandConcert.JPG|Greg in Australia's Wonderland concert GreginWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|Greg in "Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas" GregatManlyBeach.jpg|Greg at Manly Beach GreginStarlightFoundationVideoMonthCommercial.jpg|Greg in Starlight Foundation Video Month commercial GregonWigglyWigglyChristmasSet.jpg|Greg interviewing for "The Wiggles Movie" GreginWigglesStickerBook.jpg|Greg in Wiggles sticker book GreginTheWigglesMovie.png|Greg in "The Wiggles Movie" GregintheMirror.png|Greg in the mirror GregDrivingtheBigRedCar.png|Greg driving the Big Red Car GregintheBigRedCar.jpg|Greg in the Big Red Car GregScreaming.jpg|Greg screaming GregintheWigglehouse.jpg|Greg in the Wigglehouse GreginCircusTent.jpg|Greg in circus tent GreginWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|Greg in "Wiggle Time" 1998 GreginYummyYummy(re-recording).jpg|Greg in "Yummy Yummy" 1998 GreginYummyYummy1998Epilogue.jpg|Greg in "Yummy Yummy" 1998 epilogue GreginTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|Greg in "The Wiggles Big Show" Gregin1998.jpg|Greg in 1998 GreginNewZealand.jpg|Greg in New Zealand GregonRecovery.jpg|Greg on "Recovery" GregandSpearhead.jpg|Greg and Spearhead GregonHeyHeyIt'sSaturday.jpg|Greg on "Hey Hey It's Saturday" GregandPluckaDuck.jpg|Greg and Plucka Duck Greg'sTitle.JPG|Greg's name in "The Wiggles" TV Series GreginTheWigglesTVSeries.jpg|Greg in "The Wiggles" TV Series GreginFunnyGreg.jpg|Greg in "Funny Greg" GreginMusclemanMurray.jpg|Greg in "Muscleman Murray" GreginSpookedWiggles.jpg|Greg in "Spooked Wiggles" GreginPyjamas.jpg|Greg in pajamas GreginAnthony'sFriend.jpg|Greg in "Anthony's Friend" GreginFoodman.jpg|Greg in "Foodman" GreginTheTennisBallChase.jpg|Greg in "The Tennis Ball Chase" GreginBuildingBlocks.jpg|Greg in "Building Blocks" GreginJeffTheMechanic.jpg|Greg in "Jeff the Mechanic" GreginButterflyNetChase.jpg|Greg in "Butterfly Net Chase" GreginLilly.jpg|Greg in "Lilly" GreginTheParty.jpg|Greg in "The Party" GreginWiggleOpera.jpg|Greg in "Wiggle Opera" GreginHaircut.jpg|Greg in "Haircut" GreginWigglyGarage.jpg|Greg in the Wiggly Garage GreginTootToot!.jpg|Greg in "Toot Toot!" GregatAustralia'sWonderland.jpg|Greg at Australia's Wonderland GreginHaircut.jpg|Greg in "Haircut" Greg'sMagicColoringBook1.png|Greg in "A Day with The Wiggles" GreginDisneylandSpecialPrologue.jpg|Greg in "The Wiggles Live at Disneyland Park" prologue GreginDisneyland.jpg|Greg in Disneyland GregatPartnersStatue.jpg|Greg at Disney Partners Statue GreginTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandPark.jpg|Greg in "The Wiggles Live at Disneyland Park" GregonJungleCruise.jpg|Greg on Jungle Cruise GregonSplashMountain.jpg|Greg on Splash Mountain GreginFrontierland.jpg|Greg in Frontierland GreginMickey'sToontown.jpg|Greg in Mickey's Toontown GreginTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandParkEpilogue.jpg|Greg in "The Wiggles Live at Disneyland Park" epilogue PuppetGreg.jpg|Greg in Puppet Form GreginTVSeries2.jpg|Greg in "Wiggles World" TV Series GreginWiggleFood.jpg|Greg in "Wiggle Food" GregSleeping.jpg|Greg sleeping GregWakingUp.jpg|Greg waking up GreginCountingandNumbers.jpg|Greg in "Counting and Numbers" GreginDancing.jpg|Greg in "Dancing" GreginDressingUp.jpg|Greg in "Dressing Up" GreginYourBody.jpg|Greg in "Your Body" GregandFloraDoor.jpg|Greg and Flora Door GregasaCaveman.jpg|Greg as a caveman GreginAtPlay.jpg|Greg in "At Play" GreginSafety.jpg|Greg in "Safety" GreginStorytelling.jpg|Greg in "Storytelling" GreginFriends.jpg|Greg in "Friends" GreginHygiene.jpg|Greg in "Hygiene" GreginAnimals.jpg|Greg in "Animals" Greg1999Cartoon.jpeg|Greg in cartoon form GreginTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Greg in "The Wiggly Big Show" GreginTheWigglyBigShowAlternateScene.jpg|Greg in "The Wiggly Big Show" alternate scene GreginHistory.jpg|Greg in "History" GreginFamily.jpg|Greg in "Family" GreginMovement.jpg|Greg in "Movement" GreginNutrition.jpg|Greg in "Nutrition" GregonWindyStreet.jpg|Greg on Windy Street GregonHappyandSadStreet.jpg|Greg on Happy and Sad Street GreginDirections.jpg|Greg in "Directions" GreginManners.jpg|Greg in "Manners" GreginTravel.jpg|Greg in "Travel" GreginPlay.jpg|Greg in "Play" GreginTheBody.jpg|Greg in "The Body" GreginCommunication.jpg|Greg in "Communication" GregSleepinginCommunication.jpg|Greg sleeping in "Communication" GreginWork.jpg|Greg in "Work"" GreginImagination.jpg|Greg in "Imagination" GreginCowsandDucks.jpg|Greg in "Cows and Ducks" GreginCaptainFeatherswordtheFriendlyPirate.jpg|Greg in "Captain Feathersword the Friendly Pirate" GreginIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|Greg in "It's a Wiggly, Wiggly World" GreginIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorldLiveinConcert.jpg|Greg in "It's a Wiggly, Wiggly World Live in Concert" Greg'sCartoonTitle.gif|Greg's cartoon title GregonThisIsYourLife.jpg|Greg on "This Is Your Life" GregonTheTodayShow.jpg|Greg on "The Today Show" AnthonyLovesHisFood2.jpg|Greg in "Anthony Loves His Food" electronic storybook Gregon2MMM.jpg|Greg on "2MMM" GreginYuleBeWiggling-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Greg in "Yule Be Wiggling: Behind the Scenes" Gregin2001.jpg|Greg in 2001 GreginHoopDeeDooIt'saWigglyParty.jpg|Greg in "Hoop Dee Doo" It's a Wiggly Party" GregandMadison.jpg|Greg and his daughter, Madison GregonGroundForce.jpg|Greg on "Ground Force" GregonChannel9'sNews.jpg|Greg on Channel 9's News GreginMacy'sThanksgivingDayParade.jpg|Greg in Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade GreginYuleBeWiggling.jpg|Greg in "Yule Be Wiggling" TheChristmasFairy19.jpg|Greg in "The Christmas Fairy" electronic storybook GreginWigglyPartyLiveinConcert.jpg|Greg in "Wiggly Party: Live in Concert" GreginWigglySafari.jpg|Greg in "Wiggly Safari" GregonGoodMorningAustralia.jpg|Good on "Good Morning Australia" Gregin2002.jpg|Greg in 2002 GregBobblehead.jpg|Greg bobblehead GregonBigBrother.jpg|Greg on "Big Brother" GregDrivingtheRedVolkswagenCar.jpg|Greg driving the red Volkswagen car GreginWiggleBay.jpg|Greg in "Wiggle Bay" File:GreginTVSeries3.jpg|Greg at Network Wiggles GreginTVSeries3.jpg|Greg in "Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles!" TV Series Greg'sNews.jpg|Greg's News GregandhisMirrorClone.jpg|Greg and his mirror clone GreginTVSeries3Epilogue.png|Greg in "Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles!" TV Series epilogue GregBouncingaBall.png|Greg bouncing a ball GregonYesDear.jpg|Greg on "Yes Dear" GreginNewYorkCity.jpg|Greg in New York City Gregin2003.jpg|Greg in 2003 MoonGreg.jpg|Moon Greg GreginSpaceDancing.jpg|Greg in "Space Dancing" GreginSpaceDancing(CGI).jpg|CGI Greg in "Space Dancing" GreginSpaceship.jpg|Greg in spaceship GreginTeenyWeenyLand.jpg|Greg in Teeny Weeny Land GreginGloomyWorld.jpg|Greg in Gloomy World File:GreginWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.png|Greg in "Whoo Hoo! Wiggly Gremlins!" GregasaDollinToyCommercial.jpg|Greg as a doll in toy commercial GregPlushToy.jpg|Greg plush toy GregToyFigure.jpg|Greg toy figure GregonFRESH.jpg|Greg on "FRESH" GregonSunrise.jpg|Greg on "Sunrise" File:GregintheRedVolkswagenCar.jpg|Greg in the red Volkswagen car GreginTheWigglySafariShow.jpg|Greg in "The Wiggly Safari Show" BrettandGreg.jpg|Greg and Brett GregonTheWayneBradyShow.jpg|Greg on "The Wayne Brady Show" GregonToday.jpg|Greg on "Today" GreginTopoftheTots.jpg|Greg in "Top of the Tots" GregandRyan.jpg|Greg and Ryan WigglyWork3.jpg|Greg in "Wiggly Work" electronic storybook GreginBehindtheScenesofColdSpaghettiWestern.jpg|Greg in "Cold Spaghetti Western" Behind the Scenes clip GreginColdSpaghettiWestern.jpg|Greg in "Cold Spaghetti Western" GregandSamMoran.jpg|Greg and Sam Moran GreginChina.png|Greg in China GregattheGreatWallofChina.jpg|Greg at the Great Wall of China GreginHongKong.png|Greg in Hong Kong GregCowboyDoll.jpg|Greg cowboy doll GregonPlayhouseDisney.jpg|Greg on "Playhouse Disney" GregEatingApple.jpg|Greg eating apple File:Gregin2004.jpg|Greg in 2004 File:GreginSt.VinniesAd.jpg|Greg in a St. Vinnies ad GregatToysRUs.jpg|Greg at Toys R Us TheBigRedCarHasARattlingExperience19.jpg|Greg in "The Big Red Car Has a Rattling Experience" electronic storybook GreginSanta'sRockin'!.png|Greg in "Santa's Rockin"!" GregandBarryWilliams.png|Greg and Barry Williams GreginSanta'sRockin'!Epilogue.jpg|Greg in "Santa's Rockin'!" epilogue Dorothy'sSpots10.jpg|Greg in "Dorothy's Spots" electronic storybook GreginLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Greg in "Live Hot Potatoes!" GreginLiveHotPotatoes!Epilogue.jpg|Greg in "Live Hot Potatoes!" epilogue GreginSearchFortheFifthWiggle.jpg|Greg in "Search For the Fifth Wiggle" interview GreginTVSeries4.jpg|Greg in "The Wiggles Show" TV Series GreginDorothy'sBallet.jpg|Greg in "Dorothy's Ballet" GreginFriendlyFeatherswordCrew.jpg|Greg in "Friendly Feathersword Crew" GreginKangarooDance.jpg|Greg in "Kangaroo Dance" GreginAWigglyMystery.jpg|Greg in "A Wiggly Mystery" GreginWigglyAnimation.jpg|Greg in "Wiggly Animation" GreginWigglyFriends.jpg|Greg in "Wiggly Friends" GreginS.SFeathersword.jpg|Greg in "S.S Feathersword" GreginTrainDance.jpg|Greg in "Train Dance" GreginLearnAboutAnimals.jpg|Greg in "Learn About Animals" GreginSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|Greg in "Sailing Around the World" GreginSailingAroundtheWorldPromoPicture.jpg|Greg in "Sailing Around the World" promo picture Gregin2005.jpg|Greg in 2005 GreginSpacesuit.jpg|Greg in spacesuit GreginLittleRockConcert.jpg|Greg in "Little Rock" concert GreginLittleRockConcertEpilogue.jpg|Greg in "Little Rock" concert epilogue GreginSanta'sRockin'!Concert.jpg|Greg in "Santa's Rockin!" concert GreginTVSeries5.jpg|Greg in "The Wiggles Show" (TV Series 2) AnimatedGreg-2005.jpg|Animated Greg in "Here Comes the Big Red Car" intro GreginHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Greg in "Here Comes the Big Red Car" GregWakingJeffUp.jpg|Greg waking Jeff up GregonJimmyKimmelLive.jpg|Greg on "Jimmy Kimmel Live" GreginWiggledancing!USA.jpg|Greg in "Wiggledancing! USA" GreginIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Greg in "It's Time to Wake Up Jeff!" Greg'sMusicalSurprise4.jpg|Greg in "Greg's Musical Surprise" electronic storybook CraigandGreg.jpg|Craig and Greg GreginSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|Greg in "Splish Splash! Big Red Boat" TheBigRedBoat3.jpg|Greg in "The Big Red Boat" electronic storybook File:Gregin2006.jpg|Greg in 2006 File:GreginRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|Greg in "Racing To The Rainbow" File:GregYawning.jpg|Greg yawning File:GregSleepinginRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|Greg sleeping in "Racing to the Rainbow" File:GregatSydneyHarbour.jpg|Greg at Sydney Harbour File:GregonIsland.jpg|Greg on island File:GreginTheKing'sCadillac.jpg|Greg in "Racing to the Rainbow" bonus clip GreginRacingtotheRainbowPromoPicture.jpg|Greg (with his real-life car) in promo picture of "Racing to the Rainbow" File:GreginGettingStrong!Original.jpg|Greg in "Getting Strong!" original File:GregattheAustralianHighCommission.jpg|Greg at the Australian High Commission File:GreginTheWiggles'DANCE!Tour.jpg|Greg in "The Wiggles' DANCE! Tour" GregandSam.jpg|Greg and Sam GregandSamin2012.jpg|Greg receiving yellow skivvy back from Sam GregPagein2012.jpg|Greg in 2012 picture Gregin2012.jpg|Greg in 2012 picture #2 Gregin2012-2.jpg|Greg in 2012 picture #3 Gregin2012-3.jpg|Greg in 2012 picture #4 Gregin2012-4.jpg|Greg in 2012 picture #5 Gregin2012-5.jpg|Greg in 2012 picture #6 File:GreginHotPotatoRecordingStudios.jpg|Greg in Hot Potato Recording Studios GregReunites4.jpg|Greg reuniting with Jeff and Anthony on the News GreginHotPotatoStudiosInterview.jpg|Greg in Hot Potato Studios interview GreginWaltzingMatilda-AustraliaDay.jpg|Greg in "Waltzing Matilda" video GregandSimonPryce.jpg|Greg and Simon Pryce GregandJamesArthurChen.jpg|Greg and James Arthur Chen GreginWoolworthsBabyandToddlerClub.jpg|Greg in "Woolworths Baby and Toddler Club" advert GreginSurferJeffOpeningSequence.jpg|Greg's name in "Surfer Jeff" GreginSurferJeff.jpg|Greg in "Surfer Jeff" GreginSurferJeffBonusClip.jpg|Greg in "Surfer Jeff" bonus clip GreginNewYellowSkivvyShirt.jpg|Greg in his new yellow skivvy shirt GregatDreamworld.jpg|Greg at Dreamworld GreginGettingStrongLiveInConcert.jpg|Greg in "Getting Strong" concert GregandRachelWyld.jpg|Greg and Rachel Wyld GregandLachyGillespie.jpg|Greg and Lachy Gillespie GregandEmmaWatkins.jpg|Greg and Emma Watkins GreginCelebration!.jpg|Greg in "Celebration!" GreginCelebration!DeletedScene.jpg|Greg in "Celebration!" deleted scene GregandLachy.jpg|Greg and Lachy GregonThisMorning.jpg|Greg on "This Morning" GregonABCNews.jpg|Greg on "ABC News" GregatHughesSpaldingChildren'sHospital.jpg|Greg at Hughes Spalding Children's Hospital File:GregatTempaBayRaysStadium.jpg|Greg at Tempa Bay Rays Stadium GregandNickHutchinson.jpg|Greg and Nick Hutchison GreginTheMelbourneSymphonyOrchestra.jpg|Greg in the Melbourne Symphony Orchestra GregatTheWigglesHallofFame.jpg|Greg at The Wiggles Hall of Fame GreginHotPotatoStudioBackstage.jpg|Greg in Hot Potato studio backstage GregSpeaks!.jpg|Greg in "Greg Speaks!" GregonTheMorningShow.jpg|Greg on "The Morning Show" GregatSugarBeach.jpg|Greg at Sugar Beach File:GregonStudio12News.jpg|Greg on Studio 12 News GreginBeepBeep,BuckleUp.jpg|Greg in "Beep Beep, Buckle Up" music video GregandEmmainTraining.jpg|Greg and Emma in Training GreginVolkswagenBigRedCarAuctionCommercial.jpg|Greg in Volkswagen Big Red Car Auction commercial GreginChristmasCelebrationTour!.jpg|Greg in "Christmas Celebration Tour!" GregandMichaelRobertKing.jpg|Greg and Michael Robert King GregandEmma.jpg|Greg and Emma GregandSimon.jpg|Greg and Simon GreginTakingOff!.jpg|Greg as the Bass player in "Taking Off!" RobloxScreenShot12092015_161148062.png|Greg in Roblox Category:Characters Category:The Wiggles Category:1991 Category:Former Wiggles Category:Wiggle Members Category:Yellow Characters Category:Singing Characters Category:Space Dancing Characters Category:1992 Category:1993 Category:1994 Category:1995 Category:1996 Category:1997 Category:1998 Category:1999 Category:2000 Category:2001 Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:2012 Category:Wiggly Group Members Category:Awake Characters Category:Main Protagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Galleries Category:Tall Characters Category:Non-Catholic Category:Christian Category:Guitarists Category:Series 1 Category:Series 2 Category:Series 3 Category:Series 4 Category:Series 5 Category:Series 7 Category:Drummers Category:Pianists Category:People Galleries Category:Greg Page Cameos Category:2015 Category:Cross-Dressers Category:Large Characters Category:Drivers Category:Shoe-Wearing Characters Category:Duetertagonists